Truth Or Dare With The Marauders
by LulabyLover
Summary: Lily say yes to join the Marauders in a little game of truth or dare. Will the little games change her thoughts about a special raven haired boy? Lily/James Remus/OC Sirius/Marlene Alice/Frank Peter/No one. Okey, this is my first fanfiction ever, and I'm Norwegian so I hope you don't mind any spelling mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimed: I don't own unless I get a huge birthday present prom JK Rowling herself**

It was late in the evening and Lily, The Marauders, Alice, Marlene, Mia and Frank sat in a circle on the floor, ready to start a game of truth or dare. It was James who had decided to play and Lily had somehow agreed to play with them. But it had taken a little time to convince her. She finally gave in when Alice had threatened to tickle her every day from then.

Sirius broke her thoughts when he took a bottle of veritaserum out of his pocket and put it in the middle of the circle. "Just to make it at little funnier" he said and smirked at her. Lily flashed her teeth's at him and glared at the bottle with disgust.

`Why did I even say yes to this in the first place` she thought to herself. When she raised her gaze from the floor, she felt a pair of eyes on her and found James staring at her. "What do you want Potter?" He hadn't expected this and jumped a little. Then he grinned his signature smirk at her and said "I was just looking at your beautiful necklace where did you get it?"

Lily was taken a little aback by this because she didn't expect him to answer so sweet. No she didn't mean sweet, or maybe she did. Maybe she had grown to like him over the years, because he had stopped bugging her and constantly asking her out this year.

Once again she was snapped out of thoughts by Sirius. But this time he was yelling for them to start. She quickly looked at him and nodded slowly. "As I was the one who suggested it I want to start" Sirius looked at all the people in the ring before he snickered and spoke slowly. "I pick …drumroll" "…What is a drumroll?" Peter asked dumbly. "I have no idea I have just heard muggels say it. But anyway I pick Remus. Truth or dare?"

Remus shifted in his spot clearly thinking. He was afraid that if he took dare he would need to do something really humiliating. I pick truth." He realized his mistake just when Sirius started to smirk at him. Sirius handed him the bottle of veritaserum and made him drink a big zip of it and put it down. "Okey, here's your question: Who do you fancy?"

Remus face became flushed and he looked to the floor. His lips pressed against each other not to spill his secret. When the truth serum finally took his powers away he opened his mouth and said …

**A/N: Cliffhanger, I hope at least someone will read my story. I know its short, maybe even the shortest thing you have ever read, but I will post a long one in no time. And hopefully you will like it. It's my first fanfiction and I'm Norwegian as well. So sorry for any spelling mistakes. So Read and Rewiev.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I kind of like Mia" Remus looked down in his lap embarrassed. When he looked up Mia was nearly sitting on his lap, and in the moment their eyes met she captured him in a kiss, that lasted at good 3 minutes. When they broke apart Remus had an evil glint in his eye. And snickered at Peter. "Peter, truth or dare"? Peter looked up and smiled "I pick dare, because I'm no coward". Remus thought of it a long time before Lily leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, and then backed off with a grin on her face. "Okay Peter" Remus spoke up "I dare you to run ten rounds around the common room screaming 'I am a girl, hear me roar'" At this everybody laughed and looked at Peter. He then rose up and walked to the staircases, his foots shaking.

Lily's POV

I almost laughed my head off at the sign of Peter's face. He looked scared and embarrassed at the same time. But he slowly got up and I could swear I heard Sirius whisper 'pussy' to him. He looked like a scared little rat and I began to feel sorry for him. But not enough to do something about it, so instate I just urged him on. He wangled a bit and got down the stairs to the common room. Then he – to everyone's amusing – began to run around and scream. It looked really fun and everyone was laughing. You could even see some drops of sweat on Peters jaw. When he finally was done we began to walk up again. But as stupid as I am I managed to trip on the last step and as everyone else would do I grabbed the first thing I could get hold on. It was some sort of textile, I wasn't really sure what it was, but it didn't stop me from falling. When I hit the ground I looked up and nearly had a heart attack. The thing I had grabbed was Potter's pants. "Evans, I know you love my body but it would be better if we got a room first" Then he gave me that stupid arrogant smirk of his. "But I would love for everyone to see how I stop you from ever getting a child" I snickered at him and my comeback actually made him speechless. I then got up and made my way inside the Head rooms again. That's one of the great sides of being a Head, you get your own common room, bedroom and a big bathroom you only have to share with the Head boy, that by the way is Potter. I'm just saying it, but I first thought Dumbledore had gone mad, but when I saw how much he has matured I maybe begin to think that he was, even though all I ever learned scream no, that Dumbledore was right about setting James, no …er….Potter to the task. "Lily, Lily, are you in there?" I look up and see Mia, "Oh, yea are we going to continue now"? "Er, Lily, Peter has already asked you". I looked at him and as I thought he was staring dumbly at me. "Oh, well I pick truth" I knew it was a bad thing to say just the second it came out of my mouth, but to think about it, it's Peter he can't come up with something that bad. Oh no, Sirius leaned over and whispered in Peters ear. Now I'm completely domed. I looked at Remus since he had the bottle of vertiserum the last time. He handed it over and I took and sip, and prepared for what would come. "What are your real true feelings about James»? There it came, the question I had feared since we first started this game. Because the truth is, I don't even know what I feel about him, but right then my mouth flew open and I began to talk. "Well, I have always told anyone I hate him" at this James face fell "but this year he have matured so much, and I actually think I kind of lik….." Then the potion went out. And by the way James looked at me I knew he was just as surprised as me. "James, Truth or Dare"? I must admit I just said it to break the silence but this could be fun. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me "eh, Dare I guess." "Hm, well then. Kiss me" He didn't need much time to get over to me. And in ten seconds we were kissing. When we broke apart he just looked at me whit that smirk of his and said "Lily, will you go out with me?" "Of course". I said and then his lips captured mine and we shared our second mind-blowing kiss.

**I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in three months or so, but here is the final part, and I hope you enjoyed it. Even though it's short and got lots of spelling mistakes. **


End file.
